Maislinn over Eclare
by canadian-whitegirl
Summary: This is a story about Maislinn. It starts off cute but will develop a story line. The story will not follow the season's events regarding what they're filming in my story. It will work with my ideas for the actors though. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

"Munro, I am all in," Aislinn said playing Clare not even realizing her mistake.

"Cut," Stefan called, "Aislinn, you said Munro. It's Eli right now. Go again."

"Eli, I am all in," Aislinn said correctly this time. She smiled as directed and pressed her lips gently to his.

"Cut, that was great guys. Go home it's been a long day," Stefan called and the two separated.

Munro sighed, he had feelings for Aislinn despite the age difference but she didn't seem interested. Every time the pair kissed he wanted it to be Aislinn and Munro, not Clare and Eli.

"Hey Ais, you ready for movie night?" Munro said as they walked off the party set.

"Yeah just let me change and grab my things," Aislinn smiled and turned to quickly retreat to her room and get her things.

She entered her room and shut the door. She leaned against it with a sigh. She was very interested in Munro but she kept it well concealed because of his age. Four years was a big difference. Aislinn was convinced Munro wouldn't even consider her because of her age.

Aislinn changed out of her Clare outfit and put on her yoga pants and a v-neck t-shirt that fit loosely. She grabbed her things and stepped out of the room. Munro was leaning casually against the wall a few feet away checking his smartphone.

"Hey, you ready?" Aislinn said coming towards him. He looked up and his breathe hitched as he nodded. Even her simple attire for lounging around made her look stunning.

"So I was thinking we could watch Mean Girls. It's hilarious and you mentioned not having seen it," Aislinn thought out loud as she walked slowly down the hall.

When she didn't get an answer she assumed Munro was still transfixed on his Iphone but in reality he was transfixed on her fabulous body. He watched it move gracefully but casually as he trailed a few steps behind. "Yeah, sorry. That sounds great," Munro finally said. He sure didn't need her finding out about his feelings.

xxx

After the movie finished Aislinn sighed, "As hilarious as that movie is, I think it has a real message."

Munro furrowed his brows, "How is that? That movie was plain dumb."

Aislinn laughed, "It's like even though everyone is judgmental their true feelings still come out. Honesty is the best policy, always." Aislinn felt a slight pang of guilt inside when she said that. She wasn't being honest with Munro and she should be.

"So if honesty is the best policy, can I tell you something?" Munro asked curiously. He had an epiphany in that moment that he had to tell her so he could either be with her or move on.

Aislinn nodded, "Of course you can." She scooted closer on the couch and turned to him giving him all her attention.

Munro took a deep breath, "Aislinn we're like best friends. We spend all kinds of time together on and off set. We have great chemistry on set and I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you a lot." Munro felt like an idiot. He had always been cool and collected but he wasn't right now.

Aislinn's mouth nearly dropped to the floor, "Munro are you being serious right now?" He nodded and she continued, "I guess I like you too."

Murno cringed, "You guess?"

Aislinn quickly rephrased, "No I do a lot I just, there are a lot of things in the way."

Munro nodded, "The cast dating rule, the age difference, yeah I know."

She sighed and put both hands on his knees, "I guess if we both have feelings then we keep this a secret."

Munro smiled a little knowing what she meant, "Keep what a secret?"

She smiled, "This." She planted a real kiss on his lips. Their lips fit and moved perfectly together for countless moments before separating for air.

"Wow," he said, "That is so much better off set."

She nodded with a grin, "But remember it's our little secret." She pressed her lips to his one more time.

"So Ais, are you up for another movie or shall we go to bed?" Munro said separating their lips unwillingly.

"Munro, my parents are expecting me home," Aislinn said really wanting to go to bed with him. They have had sleepovers before but nothing like this would be.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you stayed. I mean we're just friends after all," Munro flirted innocently.

Aislinn laughed and snuggled closer to Munro, "Very close friends." She picked up her Iphone and texted her mom quickly.

"I'm good, let's go," she said pulling him down the hallway of his apartment and into his room. He smiled and kissed her chastely and walked over to his dresser.

She stood quietly next to his bed and watched him pick things out of his dresser. He tossed her a t-shirt and gym shorts. He threw on another set. She changed quickly in front of him and he tried to avert his eyes to avoid her being uncomfortable.

She finished changing and took his hand a led him to bed. They crawled in with a comfortable silence and she sighed and laid her head on his chest. Her hand found his heartbeat. He smiled and kissed her auburn curls.

"Goodnight Ais," Munro whispered with a smile.

She returned the smile and whispered back, "Goodnight Munro. I'm glad your mine now."

Munro chuckled a moment, "Not as happy as I am that your all mine."

She sighed and moaned, "Yeah, I am."

xxx

Aislinn woke up to the sound of an alarm. 5 in the morning, they had work today. Munro was clearly sleeping through the alarm. She turned it off and turned back to Munro. She laid kisses on his chest, neck, and face before kissing his lips gently. He must have woken up at some point because he reciprocated the kiss.

"Goodmorning," he said almost in a whisper.

"Morning, I'm going to go shower and then I'll come get you up," she said with a smile and another kiss. He watched as she walked away in his clothing. She looked unbelievably sexy.

He sat up in bed and waited to hear the shower start and her step inside. Once he did he hopped out of bed and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. The shower shut off and before he had a chance to escape the room, Aislinn stepped out of the shower in a small towel.

"I'm sorry," He said quickly closing his eyes. There was a four year age difference and he wasn't sure of her past.

"Would you relax," Ais said with a chuckle. She walked by him in her towel and just before leaving the room and Munro's sight, she dropped the towel and walked away.

Munro had to catch himself on the counter and try to breathe. He was surely surprised by that. He tried to put the image out of his mind but he was already stiff. After his cold shower they were going to have a talk.

xxx

They drove to set hand in hand. He finally had to say something, "Ais, I think we need to have a conversation."

She looked over towards him with a smile, "Okay, what about?"

He sighed, "This morning, when you left the bathroom or even last night when you got dressed in front of me. We need to figure out some boundaries I guess you could call them."

She laughed, "Okay, well I know your not a virgin because, I remember the day you told me all about Rebecca."

"Yeah okay, I guess what I'm trying to get to is your comfort zone," He explained while trying not to sound like such a guy.

"Do you remember last year when Luke and I dated?" Aislinn asked cautiously. She wasn't sure about telling him everything but she had to.

Munro shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I do, those are like the dark months of my life." He recalled watching from afar his friends being together.

"Well, we were together for about 7 months. We cared about each other and we did you know. That's the only person I've been with though, no one else." She said carefully not to hurt him.

"Ais, I just need to know my boundaries with you. I don't want to cross the line and us to fight about it. I really like you and we're best friends so I don't want to lose you," Munro explained trying not to sound like an asshole.

"I think that we both care enough about each other that I'm okay with going all the way if you are," Aislinn said quietly.

Munro smiled internally, "Ais, I don't want to push you. I really don't, but if this is what you want then that's okay with me."

Aislinn sighed, "Babe, I don't want you to feel like because I said yes then you have to too."

Munro flipped his hair to the side and pulled into the cast parking lot, "Ais, I want to, I do, I just want to make sure you're okay with it too."

Aislinn nodded, "I'm all good, promise."

Munro nodded, "Okay, we're good then. Now we have to go in there and pretend to still be the best of friends. Stupid cast dating rule."

Aislinn laughed, "We're still best friends we just can't make out in public." They laughed and headed into he building. They had a long day ahead of them, hopefully with some sneaking around. Munro crossed his arms to avoid grabbing Aislinn's hand.

"Goodmorning you two, alright let's get started," Stephen said with a smile.

Munro changed quickly into his Eli outfit and headed off to set. He met Aislinn in the hallway. It was empty because Aislinn and Munro were the only cast members there so early. With the crew downstairs Munro grabbed Aislinn quickly. He kissed her up against the wall firmly. She smiled against his lips and pushed him away, "Save it for later." She winked and walked away in a short Clare dress. He groaned and threw his head back and followed.

They arrived on set and began filming. There we few Eclare scenes today but they were both kept busy. The final scene of the morning was the only Eclare scene so far. The couple experienced one small peck but that was all. Munro found this to be excruciating.

"Good job you two, go have lunch. We have others to film right now," Stephen said with a smile before walking away to the other actors.

Aislinn smiled, "Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

Munro nodded and laughed, "Of course I would." They walked back to their rooms and met Annie on the way.

"Hey, don't you two look happy today. Good morning on set?" Annie said echoeing their happiness.

They both nodded and Munro spoke, "Yeah actually, we're off to lunch. We'll see you later."

Annie began to walk away, "Hey Munro be careful what you eat. Aislinn doesn't want nasty breath Munro to kiss today."

The couple exchanged panicked looks and said in unison, "Pardon?"

Annie laughed, "I meant on set you losers. We all know you guys could never be more than friends off set."

Aislinn laughed nervously, "Yeah really. Come on Munro let's go."

They took off quickly to the parking lot and hopped in Munro's car. They drove back to his apartment for lunch like they often did because of the location. It was less than 5 minutes from the set.

"Babe, what do you want to drink?" Munro asked from the kitchen. Aislinn sat at the island and scrolled through her twitter.

"Um, water is fine thanks," she replied smiling at the screen. She read the fangirl tweets about eclare and Munro.

"Listen to this: Hi Munro, you can come in my Chmabers. I love twitter, your fans are so funny," Aislinn laughed at the joke.

"It does not say that," he denied. There was no way someone could ever say that even though it was clever.

"Oh it's right here," Munro set their food down in front of them and she pointed to the tweet. The both laughed and rolled their eyes. Fans could go so crazy sometimes.

They ate side by side and Aislinn had her legs draped over Munro. She craved to be close with him all the time. Munro had one arm around Aislinn as they ate.

Munro's front door opened and shut and Luke came around the corner, "Hey guys can I get so-"

He paused when he saw the two people so close, "Um, hi?"

Aislinn jumped up and stood to face Luke. She tried not to let her cheeks turn red. "Hey Luke, what's going on?"

Luke smiled when Aislinn awkwardly sat back down away from Munro this time. Munro just looked nervous since Luke walked in. "What's with you two. You guys were awful close," Luke said with a small grin. He searched his fridge for some food.

"Aislinn and I are just super close like always," Munro said trying to sound believable.

"Dude, for an actor you suck. I've seen this before, you two are totally dating. Since when?" Luke asked eating some peanut butter out of the jar.

"What? No, you're crazy," Aislinn tried and failed to sound believable as well.

"Ais, I'm not dumb. You loove him," Luke teased. Aislinn's face turned bright red and she gave up and put her head in her hands as her elbows sat on the counter top.

Munro put a comforting hand on her back, "It's okay Ais, someone was bound to find out."

Aislinn raised her head and pointed a finger towards Luke, " You tell anyone and you're dead meat and you," she pointed towards Munro, "I do not love you I don't even like you right now." She got up and walked away and slammed the bedroom door down the hall.

Luke shrugged and left he apartment. Munro groaned and walked to his room, "Ais please open up."

"Why should I?" Aislinn asked from the other side. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door angrily.

"First of all it's my room, second of all I was joking so you shouldn't be mad, and third of all I'm your elder so you have to respect me," He threw in the third as a small joke.

She swung the door open with an angry look, "First I don't care if it's the Queen's room. Secondly, I don't care if you we're joking I didn't like the fact that Luke found out, and lastly I refuse to think of you as my elder it makes it seem like I am attracted to some 80 year old wrinkly man."

Murno laughed, "You're attracted to me." He added a wink and stepped closer to her.

She finally cracked a smile and hit his arm flirtatiously, "Shut up. You're the one that took a cold shower this morning after dropped my towel."

"How did you know that?" Munro asked curiously.

"I heard you in there, 'it's cold it's cold.' I can figure out why," Aislinn laughed at him and set her hands on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her small waist, "If you figured why you should have come and helped me with my problem."

She giggled and kissed him for a moment, "Maybe next time."

Munro smiled, "Come on, let's go back to work. Even though I'd love to hide out all day."

They jumped in his car for the third time today. They drove in silence and Aislinn ran her manicured fingernails through his hair. Munro smiled at the little things she did to be closer to him. They arrived on set and stood off to the side as Jordy and Demetrius did a scene together. The director yelled cut and Jordy walked off set.

"Hey guys, I heard from Luke that you guys are cosy," Jordy said with a smile.

Aislinn's eyes widened, "What? How many people know?"

Jordy shrugged, "I don't know but it won't be log before everyone knows. We'll have to have a cast meeting later to discuss this. We all will decide what's best for us as a group. We don't want things to go south and be awkward."

They nodded with worried expressions, "Yeah we'll see you at the end of the day."

xxx

"Okay guys, we need to address some rule breaking," Jordy said to the group with a smile. They all sat on the Degrassi steps in the chilly October morning.

"Who broke what rule?" They heard Chloe ask from the back. She clearly had not been in the loop today. Munro put his hand on the small of Aislinn's back to brace themselves.

"Munro and Aislinn are an item," Luke said out loud with a chuckle. Everyone giggled and sighed.

"We all knew it was bound to happen, that's why Eclare is such a hit because their real feelings," Justin said with a shrug.

"I for one an surprised because I thought they were just friends," Annie confessed. They all laughed and decided the cast dating rule was dumb and got rid of it. People were going to date who they wanted to when they wanted to. Aislinn and Murno were relieved that all went well.

By 10 that night the cast was exhausted. Most were sleeping in different rooms on different furniture. Munro and Aislinn were curled up in the couch in he lounge asleep. They had had a long day and they wanted to be at home sleeping.

Stefan stepped in the lounge, "Come on you two, time to go home."

Munro and Aislinn woke up and smiled, "Okay, goodnight Stefan."

They walked to his car again today and hopped in. "Where am I taking you?" Munro asked his sleepy girlfriend.

"Home, I need sleep," she said groggily. She smiled and kissed his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodmorning Ais," said her mother the following day.

"Morning Mom," Aislinn replied with a yawn. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He thoughts were preoccupied with Munro. She really did like him.

"You seem tired. How's work going?" Her mother asked. They didn't get to spend a lot of time together but were around enough.

"It's good actually. Eclare is back together and the storylines are good," she smiled at the thought of Eclare. It was so much better acting like a couple on set when you were a couple off set.

"You seem happy the last few days. That's great," Kim said with a smile. She was pleased that he daughter was happy with her life right now.

"Yeah, Munro and I actually got together a few days ago. All seems well," Aislinn confessed to her mother. She had discussed with her the feelings she had for him. He had also been around the house a number of times.

"Oh really? That's good, how did everyone else at work take it?" Kim asked sitting to eat breakfast with her daughter.

"Better than I thought, most of them predicted it though," Aislinn smiled in reflection to the cast meeting the afternoon before.

Aislinn's phone went off and she checked it while putting her bowl in the sink. It was Munro he was leaving his apartment to come get her for work. She smiled and replied a quick ok. She ran upstairs and grabbed her bag and keys. She slipped into her green peacoat and her small green flats. She fluffed he hair and ran back down.

"Bye Mom, have a good day," Aislinn said walking towards the door.

"Bye Honey, tell Munro I say hello," Kim smiled watched her daughter skip out the door to the familiar vehicle in the driveway.

She climbed swiftly into the car, "Hey you." She leaned over and kissed him lightly. He smiled and linked his fingers through hers.

"Hello," he said and pulled slowly out of the drive. She flicked on the radio and heard the god awful pop music coming through the speakers. She knew Munro liked it so she left it.

I know, caught up in the middle, I cry, just a little, when I think of letting go  
Oh no, gave up on the riddle, I cry, just a little, when I think of letting go

She couldn't take it any longer and shut it off again, "Hey!" He said when she turned it off.

Aislinn laughed, "That is terrible. How do you listen to that?"

Munro smiled a lopsided smile the his character often did, "I like it, stop judging me."

They both laughed and got out of the vehicle and walked inside. This were already underway today and they moved around the building to their rooms. Munro didn't let go of Aislinn's hand when he stepped into his room. He pulled her inside, "I didn't get a chance to really say good morning today."

She smirked and nodded. He pressed her up against the closed door and kissed her passionately. Her lips parted and he slid his tongue carefully inside. She responded and ran her fingers through his hair. With his hands on the small of her back, he let out a soft groan. She detached her lips from his and kissed down his jaw and neck. Another small groan escaped his lips. She moved her head back up to look him in the eyes once more before kissing his lips again. He responded for a moment then pulled away, "Good morning Aislinn."

"I'd say it is a good morning. So Munro, are we up for another movie night at your house this evening. Tomorrow is our day off," She smiled with his arms still around her and her hands still in his hair.

"I'll see you a movie night, and raise you a dinner chez moi," He added with a grin. She nodded and smiled.

"Well, I must be off to get ready for the day. I'll see you soon," She smiled and pecked him one more time before escaping the room and skipped down to hers.

xxx

"Okay, I'm almost ready. You ready to come out?" Munro asked from the kitchen. Aislinn was in his room waiting for his surprise. Little did he know, she had her own surprise.

"Munro will you come here?" She asked in a sweet voice, peeking her head out into the hallway. She completely ignored his question about dinner.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said with a small sigh and walked into his bedroom. He was frozen on spot and let his door swing shut.

She was sitting on his bed with her legs folded sideways and she leaned back on her hands. She wore a small red dress and batted her eyelashes. "I'm having this problem, and I think i need some help," she said with an innocent smile.

He smirked and walked closer, "Oh yeah? What might your problem be?"

She took his hand and pulled him down on top of her, "I can't seem to get this dress off, and I really need it off because I'm feeling a little horny and I need some help with both of my problems really."

His smirk grew wider, "Oh I think I can help you with those problems."

"Good," She smirked and pressed her lips to his slowly. She slid her hands down his chest and to the hem of his shirt. She tugged at it until it was over his head and off. He kissed her neck and down her shoulder while pushing the strap off of it. He did the same on the other side. She moaned as he hit the sweet spot on her neck.

She looked him in the eyes and bit her lip. She guided his hands down the bottom of her dress and he began to lift it over her head. They never broke eye contact and she sighed, "Babe, I think you have too much clothing on right now to help me with my issue."

He nodded and she fumbled with his pants and removed them. His erections popped up and she lay under him naked. She pushed away his boxers and began to stroke him smoothly without ever breaking the eye contact. Moments later he pressed his lips to hers, and his hand food it's way to her centre. She gasped when he pushed 3 fingers into her hard. Her free hand tangled in his hair and moaned loudly.

He kissed her lips forcefully and groaned. "Munro, please," Aislinn cried and arched her back. He smirked and pressed his lips to hers as he pushed in. She gasped at his size and immediately began to rock her hips. He mimicked her movements and they cried out in pleasure.

They moved together for several minutes. They cried each others names and moaned continually. Aislinn raised her hips to give him more access and thrusted hard against him, that pushed them both over the edge. She gripped his back forcefully and he dug his face into her neck.

They panted and sighed when he rolled off of her. "So much better than my surprise," he stated once her caught his breath. She nodded and slinked into his arms.

"I am hungry now though," she said with a giggle.

"That would have made anyone hungry. It was great," He said running fingers through her hair. She giggled and kissed his jaw. She stood up from bed and went to his closet and pulled out an over sized hoodie. She threw it over her head and he threw on some sweat pants.

They walked out into the living room hand in hand. She smiled and squeezed his hand a little tighter when she saw the candles and the pasta.

"You are so sweet," she said and kissed his cheek.

Munro smiled and kissed her cheek in return. "You're worth it," he whispered. He picked up the dishes and threw them into the frying pan to heat them up again. She stood leaning against the counter near him with a large grin.

He walked and stood in front of her and kissed her gently against the counter. They were both blissfully happy. The door opened and closed and Thomas walked in.

Munro turned around and saw his twin walk into the kitchen, "What's going on bro?

Aislinn peeked her head out from behind Munro and smiled. She assumed this was Thomas. She had heard about him but never met him.

"Hi," she said meekly. She suddenly felt embarassed of her lack of clothing.

"Who's this fine girl?" Thomas said with a wink.

Munro stepped up to Thomas, "Back off."

Thomas laughed, "Chill, I hope your aware that she has nearly no clothes on though."

Munro rolled his eyes and took Aislinn to his room. He tossed sweat pants and her and he put on a shirt. "Ais, I know this is going to sound super douchy but watch Tom, he is an asshole," Munro said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled, " In case you kissed this afternoon, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. They walked back out to the kitchen and found Tomas eating their food. All of it. Munro sighed and blew out the candles and walked to the fridge.

Aislinn sat at the island near the table. Thomas spoke, "I'm Thomas, what's your name?" He asked with a simple tone.

"Aislinn," she replied with a small smile. Thomas smirked and continued to eat.

"Ais, you want pizza or Chinese?" Munro asked sitting beside her with the take out menus.

"Pizza," she replied with a shrug. It really didn't matter all that much to her. She was just really hungry.

"So Thomas, what brings you to my place this evening?" Munro asked slightly annoyed at his twin.

Tom shrugged, "I don't know, I felt like a visit." He smirked and winked at Aislinn again. She rolled her eyes and turned to Munro, ignoring Thomas.

"Thomas can you please go home now?" Munro pleaded and sighed. Thomas shrugged and nodded. He left without another word.

The door closed and Aislinn laughed, "What is with him?"

Munro shrugged and looked down at the counter, "I don't know and I don't care."

Aislinn sighed, "I'm still hungry and you haven't ordered pizza yet."

Munro laughed, "Yeah I know. I just didn't want to give away our real food to Thomas. Get the ice cream from the freezer."

Aislinn got up and skipped to the freezer. She grabbed the ice cream and 2 spoons from the drawer. She passed one off to Munro and opened the container.

She smiled and took a spoonful, "Tonight was fun. Ice cream and sex. I'd say that's a good day."

He laughed, "I agree but I definitely think that we need to exclude Thomas next time."

She nodded and fed him a spoonful this time. She kissed him moments later and her traveled to the hem of the shirt. She tugged gently and brokenfree from his lips. She pulled the shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. He pulled her closer by the waist and she sat on his lap.

His hands hugged her hips softly and the kissed. It was gently but passionate. He smiled internally, he loved this girl.

He wanted desperately to say this when they broke apart and sat forehead to forehead but didn't want to scare her away. "Let's go to bed," he whispered and kissed her temple. She nodded and they went off to bed.

xxx

Aislinn awoke the next morning in Munro's bed alone. She wore only his sweater from the night before and smiled. She picked up her IPhone and checked her messages. One from her mom saying to have a good day and the other from Thomas.

She wondered how he had gotten her phone number but that didn't matter. She ignored his flirty message and rolled over and sighed with a grin. She really did love Munro but she didn't want to scare him off with her feelings.

She hopped out of bed and skipped to the kitchen to have some cereal. She smiled and hummed as she ate. Munro walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "Morning Beautiful."

Her cheeks heated pink, "Hey Babe."

He pulled up his chair by hers and ate. They both seemed overly content with life today. She finished and dashed up to the bathroom for a shower. She hopped out and dressed quickly.

She returned to bed room and picked up her phone. Ugh, over a dozen flirty messages from Thomas. She dropped the phone back down on the bed and colapsed near it. Munro walked in and found her face down in the bed.

"Something troubling you?" Munro asked laying down next to her. She sighed and threw the phone at him. He checked the messages and his free hand formed a fist.

"Ais, I'll be right back. I have to go deal with someone," Munro said trying to get out of bed.

Aislinn pulled him back down without lifting her head from the bed, "Stay, it's okay, really." It sounded muffled in the sheets but he got the message.

"Aislinn, look at me," Murno said rubbing her back. She turned her head and gave him her attention. "Listen, Thomas is an asshole and if I don't put him in his place the messages won't stop."

She shrugged, "Why should it affect me? I don't give a rat's ass about him. I care about you and only you."

Munro sighed, "Ais, these messages worry me. I hate tha he sends you these."

She lifted her head and held herself up on her elbow, "Are you threatened by these because they don't mean anything. Listen, I love you and only you." She didn't realize what she had said until she had said it.

Munro's face changed, and a pit formed in her stomach, "That's why I'm so threatened because I love you."

She smiled and kissed him lightly, "Babe, do you hear those words? That should be reason to believe that they mean nothing and that you're stuck with me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ais, I hear the words but I know Thomas," Munro pleaded with her.

She sighed, "Fine, go tell your twin to stop being an asshole. I'll be here."

"Apparently you really don't want me to go," Munro said furrowing his brow. He was starting to question her.

"You sound suspicious that I don't want you to go," Aislinn argued. She was upset with him now. She had told him she loved him and meant it and he was still complaining about Thomas.

"Are you arguing with me about this?" Munro retorted, he was feeling defensive now.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I just told you I loved you and you're still concerned about Thomas," Aislinn said sitting away from him and crossing her arms.

"Ais, I just said the reason I'm concerned about Thomas is because I love you," Munro said not understanding why she was upset.

"If we love each other than you shouldn't need to tell Thomas to stay away. You should trust me," Aislinn said matter of factly.

"Then maybe we don't love each other," Murno retorted. He hadn't realized what he had said. He was angry and so was she.

Her eyes widened, did he just say that? "Whatever Munro, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work." She was beyond angry at him right now. Whether he meant it or not it still hurt and he still said it.

Munro realized what he had said. How could he have even said that? "Aislinn wait." He dashed after her but didn't make it. She was out the door and walking away before he could get to her. He watched as she walked away quickly.

Aislinn was beyond upset and did not want to work with him tomorrow. Of course tomorrow would be the day on set where Clare would loose her virginity to Eli. It couldn't have come at the worst time.

xxx

Aislinn awaited patiently near set they following morning. She was dressed as Clare and waited Murno's arrival. Suddenly he was here beside her. "Can we talk?" He asked but she shook her head no.

"Maybe later?" He asked trying to see her eyes. She looked down he tried to bend at the knees to see but she turned away. She shrugged at his suggestion and he felt even more guilty than before.

Stefan spoke, "Alright kiddies. Let's hope on set. Aislinn we'll have you laying under Munro."

Aislinn took a deep breath. She laid down on the bed as instructed and Munro positioned himself over her. She felt the tears well in her eyes but tried to be Clare and push them away.

The scene began and Munro pushed his lips against her. She tried not to cry but it was too difficult. She broke apart, "I'm sorry. I can't do this right now."

She crawled off the bed and walked off set. Munro sat there guilty and Stefan looked confused. "Munro, why don't you go figure that out. We'll forge other filming for now. Try not to be long," Stefan suggested. Munro nodded and went after Aislinn.

"Aislinn, wait up," Munro jogged down the hall. She stopped but didn't turn around. He could hear her sobs as he got closer. He didn't stop until his arms were around her from behind.

"Ais, sh. Please don't cry. I didn't mean it, I swear," Munro said trying to hold her as she tried to escape his arms.

She finally ceased in his arms, "It doesn't matter if you meant it. You still said it and it still hurts."

"I know and it hurts me too. It hurts me that I even thought that for a second let alone said it to you," Munro said letting his arms drop. She crossed her arms and turned to face him still looking angry.

"I'm still mad, and I'm not about to get over this just because you caught up to me in the hallway and I'm speaking to you right now," Aislinn retorted staying strong. She wanted badly to be back in his arms, in his bed, but she couldn't. Not after what he had said.

"Aislinn come on, I'm trying to be the better person here and apologize and you're being stubborn," Munro said getting frustrated with her.

"Better person? Why would you be trying to be the better person right now? I did nothing wrong, and therefore I don't have any reason to apologize for anything," Aislinn said, she didn't like the way he was going about this right now. Her desire to forgive him was disappearing and she was getting angrier.

"Yeah, better person. You were just as nasty with me. Not with direct words, but with your tone," Munro said. This was not the conversation he had planned. This had just turned into another fight. Well, a continuation of the previous fight.

"Oh I'm sorry that my tone is so nasty, do you even hear yourself?" Aislinn said. Her first remark was clearly sarcastic. She had had enough of this fighting; she rolled her eyes and spun on her heel and walked away.

"You know what maybe I was right from the beginning yesterday, maybe we don't love each other," Munro yelled down the hall after her. She continued walking and shot her middle finger up in the air.

The PA system came on over head, "Munro and Aislinn please report to set." Munro sighed and walked back to set, this was going to be a long day.

"Munro, are we ready to go?" Stefan asked when he arrived. Munro nodded and shrugged. They couldn't just say no because of some relationship drama going on outside of work. That would be unprofessional and look bad on both of them.

"Alright then, go get on set. Aislinn's waiting," Stefan gestured to the bed where Aislinn laid. Apprehensively Munro got on top of her again. She wouldn't look him directly in the eyes but from the camera it looked as if she was.

The scene began and Aislinn closed her eyes when directed and tried very hard to think of something besides what was happening right now. She was not in the mood for this and found it rather painful.

After several takes and a few hours later, she finally walked back into her room and changed into her regular attire. She sighed and grabbed her bag and headed towards the bus station. She never really needed a car because as long as she can remember she had always had a cast member to drive her home. For a while now it was always Munro. She certainly wasn't about to get in his vehicle today. It was a relatively quiet time of day so the bus would be more or less empty.

She stepped on and inserted the money. She sat down somewhere near the second set of doors. Aislinn pulled out her iPod and began to drown out the world, and listened to the music. She sighed and looked out the window as the bus drove through town.

so this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent  
and now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
right to the top, don't hold back  
packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check

The bus stopped and she stood up and exited the bus. There was only another block to her home. She made in there in minutes. When she stepped inside she heard faint footsteps upstairs. She became nervous and had her cellphone in hand. She walked cautiously up the stairs, "Hello?"

Her response was some scrambling and then silence. She pushed her door open lightly, and stepped inside. Her room was destroyed and anything expensive was stolen. There seemed to be no one around, but the window was wide open and she figured whoever that was left out the window.

She felt nervous and dialled 911. "Hi… yes, someone just robbed me. They were upstairs, but by the time I was up here they had jumped out the window… Yes, please. Thank you, yes I can wait outside."

She walked down her stairs and out the door and sat down on the curb. The cops arrived within minutes. They made sure the home was secure. Her mother was out of town, and so she was alone. Once inside the cops made a list of anything stolen. Aislinn tried to tell them anything she could about what was missing. They assured her that they would be in the region for the next few days to assure her safety.

xxx

Once Munro had finished on set for the day he hopped into his car and drove home. The silence was bothersome, and so he turned on the radio. A song or two played and he paid no attention.

The news came on and the serious male voice began, "Today, we being our news with a late breaking story. It seems that there has been a robbery in the area. Not just any robbery, one of the beloved Degrassi cast members that has lived locally for her whole life. Aislinn Paul, reportedly came home today and heard ruckus upstairs. When she arrived upstairs the robber had jumped out the window with her belongings. It is asked if you know anything to please contact the local authorities."

Munro gripped the steering wheel tighter as the story progressed and changed his destination. He sped up and made a b-line for Aislinn's home. Once he arrived he parked quickly and skipped up to the door. He knocked loudly and waited patiently.

Meanwhile, Aislinn sat nervously on her couch in silence staring at the wall. It was no doubt she would not sleep tonight. The cops had left an hour ago, and she was beyond scared. There was sudden loud knock at the door. She jumped up, and ran to it.

She opened the door to see a very anxious Munro standing on her porch. He sighed in seeing she was alright. She rolled her eyes, "I have bigger priorities than your stupid anger problems right now."

She tried to close the door but Munro put his hand up to stop it, "Hey, I just heard on the radio what happened. Are you alright?"

She sighed, "I'm fine. All my stuff is gone, but I'm fine," Aislinn answered honestly. Well, aside from the fact that she felt as though anyone would bust in at any given time, she was fine.

"You don't look fine, you look stressed. I mean it's understandable considering the situation, do you need anything?" Munro asked simply concerned for her. He ignored the tone of voice that drove him nuts for her well being.

"Munro when are you going to get the hint? I don't want to talk to you or be around you right now. I just spend my day fake making-out with you while we're in a rather large fight. Not my best day," Aislinn said in a rather harsh tone.

"Yeah okay, I get it. I really do, but I still care about you, and I'm trying to make sure you're alright," Munro pleaded.

Aislinn felt her walls begin to come down, she was more stressed than ever and he was being nice. She shrugged, and felt tears well in her eyes. She stood in the doorway and tried to avoid crying but it lasted no more than a few seconds. She let a few tears dropped and she began to shake just a little, "No, I'm not alright."

He gave her a sympathetic look and took her into his arms. He shut the door with his foot, and smoothed her auburn curls. She latched her arms around his waist, and cried into his shoulder. For countless minutes they stood in the dim doorway, and he held her. Now more than ever he repented what he had said and done.

She calmed herself down and wiped her face of the tears, "I'm really scared. I'm all alone, and I'm afraid they'll come back. I don't know what to do."

He rubbed her arms softly, "It's okay Ais. You can come stay with me until either someone is home with you or until you feel better. It's scary I know, but I'm here."

"I know we're not on great terms right now, and I'm sorry for that but I really need you right now," Aislinn said and looked down at the ground.

Munro kissed the top of her head a soothed her, "Sh, it's okay. I'm sorry, it was all my fault and I feel terrible."

"Yeah, well I gave you the finger today," Aislinn let out a small giggle then a sigh. He laughed and nodded. He picked up her bag, and opened the door letting her go first. Making sure to lock the door behind him, he followed her out to his car.

xxx

She sat down with a sigh of relief on his couch, "Thank you Munro. I really mean it."

He sat down next to her, and she found her way into his arms. He wasn't sure whether it was her nerves about the days event or whether they were done fighting. He held her tight and she fell asleep comfortably in his arms.

He lifted her carefully bridal style, and carried her to his room down the hall. He laid her down, and peeled off her shoes and sweater. Although she had been in his bed before, this time he somehow felt uncomfortable. Regardless he climbed in beside her. Carefully sure as to not wake her up.

She stirred awake in the middle of the night froma nightmare. She jolted up in bed, and breathed heavy. Munro sat up next to her while rubbing her back to calm her down. "Sh, Ais, it's okay. I'm here," he repeated until she calmed down.

She laid down in his arms and latched he hand onto his t-shirt, "Distract me."

He sighed, it was now or never, "Okay, how about we figure our relationship out."

She nodded, "Okay, I just want to say in retrospect I was nasty to you from the start. I'm really sorry."

He sighed, "I'm sorry too, I was also nasty with you. I regret ever saying that we didn't love each other because that really wasn't fair."

"That's it I think or part of it anyways. We moved too quickly with the I love you's and the sex. I think we need to slow it back down. We're still together as far as I'm concerned I just think we both went to fast," Aislinn admitted. This was definitely distracting.

"I agree, but it isn't anyone's fault that it happened so no blame," Munro clarified. She nodded. He continued, "So, we need to make things simpler. No more I love you's for a while yet. Also, no more sex. Sleepovers without sex."

She nodded once again, "Definitely a good plan. So, we're good then?"

Munro smiled and kissed her head, "Good as gold."

She propped herself up on her elbow and kissed him chastely. He laid back down with a smile, and so did she.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Babe," Munro said with a smile when he walked up behind Aislinn and wrapped his arms around her waist the following morning.

She smiled and leaned her head back against his shoulder, "Hi, you like French Toast right?"

"You know it's my second favorite," Munro chimed back kissing her temple a moment later.

"We'll then what's your favorite so next time you are beyond what I could ever ask for I can make you your favorite breakfast," Aislinn said with a smile.

"My favorite is you, but I suppose if you want to make me breakfast instead that's cool," Munro suggested and sat down at the island. She laughed and went back to the French Toast.

"Yeah well maybe after breakfast you can have some of your favorite," Aislinn said with a wink.

He smirked and walked back to her. He wrapped his arms around her while leaving kisses down her neck and shoulder. She sighed, "Come on, stop it."

He did not stop, she rolled her eyes then flicked off the stove. She took his hand and quickly led him to the bedroom, "Nothing too serious, remember."

He smirked and nodded. Scooping her up around waist, he then set her down on the bed. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him down towards her. Their lips met with a crash but it was still somehow gentle.

He set one hand gently on her waist just under the edge of her shirt. His thumb rubbed back forth gently on her side. Goosebumps rose from her skin and his soft touch. Their tongues fought continuesly for dominance. Her fingers were tightly bound in his hair while he placed kisses on her neck. Stopping to suck on the sweet spot she let out a moan.

He smirked and kissed her lips once more. She, in turn, left a small trail of gentle kisses down his neck as her hands journeyed his arms fully. She pressed her lips to his forcefully one last then pulled apart.

"Time for breakfast," she exclaimed, and smirked at him. He shook his head and helped her out of bed. He followed her down the hall gripping her waist softly the whole way. She passed him off a plate of French Toast while she got one for herself. She sat next to him within a close distance.

They ate in a comfortable silence. They smiled or winked at each other every so often but nothing more than that. After breakfast they both took turns showering quickly and headed off to the read-through for the next portion of the season.

xxx

"So Aislinn, how are you and Munro?" Annie asked casually sitting down on one side of Aislinn, and Munro on the other.

"We're good thanks," Aislinn offered a real smile up to Annie. She smiled back in return, but for some reason it came across fake.

"Okay, let's get the ball rolling," Stephen Stohn said with a smile and sat down at the head of the table. They began the read through and it was typical Degrassi drama. Nothing much on Eclare yet which was surprising. Then the episode hit them. It was the episode of the Eclare break up.

_"Eli, I have had enough of this. It seems like all we do lately is have sex. It's like you went through all the trouble of 3 years of us just to get to this point. You're not really there for me anymore," Clare said in an exasperated voice._

_"Clare, come on you know that's not true. Just because we have sex now doesn't mean that that's all we do," Eli retorted with a snarky tone._

_"But that is all we do, and clearly that's alright with you. Maybe the whole idea was a mistake. I think we need a break," Clare said sighing like she had given up on a tough math problem._

_Eli rolled his eyes, "Clare, we all know that if we take a break now it's going to last forever so let's just call it what it is."_

_Clare sighed, "Fine then, I guess we had a good run while it lasted. See you around, good luck at NYU next year."_

_"Yeah, whatever," Eli said with a shrug._

More time passed and the scenes were very rarely about Clare or Eli. This gave time to Munro and Aislinn to get used to the idea of the quick break up. Aislinn sighed as they finished the morning portion of the reading. They had more to read after lunch.

Munro took Aislinn out to lunch in a small cafe near the park. "Aislinn, what do you think will happen with Clare or Eli now? I mean there is plenty of opportunity for a new relationship on either side."

Aislinn sighed, "I really don't want to discuss kissing anyone but you whether it be on set or not. It just sucks that we're finally together and Eclare has to break up. I honestly hope neither of our characters gets in a relationship. I feel like it would affect us."

Munro shrugged, "I don't know maybe Clare could be a lesbian. I'd be okay with that, watching you kiss another girl, it'd be kind of hot."

Aislinn rolled her eyes and finished the last bite of her sandwich, "This is exactly why I don't want to discuss this. Let's just wait and see what happens, okay?"

Munro laughed and nodded, "Yeah fine, so is your mom back in town yet?"

Aislinn looked up a Munro with an unpleasing look, "Why? Trying to send me home?"

Munro shook his head quickly, "No, no you know you're always welcome. It's just you won't tell her while she's away but she needs to know. As soon as she gets home you need to tell her."

Aislinn shrugged, "I don't see the point. I mean I'm getting all new stuff so it hardly matters, and why worry her over something minor."

Munro nodded, "Something minor that's giving you nightmares I may add. Plus she is going to find out from someone anyways. It might as well be you Ais."

"I honestly don't want to talk about this either," Aislinn pleaded with Munro annoyed. She didn't want to think about the break in. It was frightening and stressful. Yes, she understood she should tell her mother but she really didn't want too.

She had had enough stress lately she didn't need her mother freaking out. Although, her mother would really only have time to worry and fret over this for less than 24 hours. She always had better things to do than be home with Aislinn. Most of the time it was work, and even when she was home she worked into the middle of the night.

"Okay, sorry. I'm just concerned," Munro said standing up to head back to the studio. She stood up and offered him a small and sad smile. He hung his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. He was trying to be empathetic but he stil thought she should say something.

"It's okay, I understand your concern but I'm fine. I'm with you pretty much all the time so really nothing can hurt me," Aislinn said snuggling I close as the cold November air hit them.

"Who do you think I am, ironman?" Munro joked. He held her close and smiled as they walked through the park. She felt somehow safer in his arms. They were I the middle of a park and she could easily get hurt but having a Munro there changed everything.

They walked through the park in silence for a few more minutes and Aislinn pondered her thoughts. "I think I'm going to move out of mom's place," she finally spoke.

"What? You're 17, that's nuts," Munro said looking down a her with bug eyes.

She shrugged, "I could live on my own. It's not like a spend a lot of time at home anyways."

He sighed, "Okay, can we compromise for my sanity. You can move out of your mom's but you have to move into my place. I know we said we didn't want to move to fast but I think it could work."

She laughed, "Move in with you?"

He shrugged and thought about it some more, "Well you stay at my place all the time anyways. I have a second closet for your stuff, and I would feel better knowing your safe with me."

She sighed, "I'll have to think about it, but it's a possibility."

He nodded and opened the car door for her and she slid in, "Alright I understand but just so you know I'd be over the moon if you decided to stay with me."

She smiled and looked at him as he slid in the driver's seat, "Alright, if you put it that way then I might as well just say yes right now."

He smirked and pecked her lips quickly before returning to the studio.

xxx

_"So Fiona, you seem happy lately, any reason?" Eli gave Fiona a genuine smile._

_"Well I was interested in someone but they were unavailable. Now they're available and I think I might take a risk," Fiona offered up to Eli with a flirty smile. _

_"Oh yeah, well if your not too serious about this person then maybe you'd consider meeting me at the Dot tonight?" Eli took a major risk this time._

_"Well looks like I don't have to take a risk because this person came to me. See you at 8?" Fiona giggled_.

Aislinn reviewed the scrip and groaned internally. Annie had never really been the most supportive about her relationship with Munro. Now he had to be with her on set, this did not sit well with her.

"Alright folks, we're done here today. Have a wonderful evening off," Stephen said with a genuine smile.

Munro stood up and walked out behind Aislinn. Neither said much, but Munro kept his hand on the small of her back comfortably.

"So, what do you think of the script?" Aislinn asked on the way home.

He shrugged, "It's pretty good. It's brings different stuff to the table."

She sighed and fiddled with her hands, "I don't know."

Munro looked over at his uneasy girlfriend, "What's wrong?" She shrugged. "Is this about my impending future with Annie on set?"

She shrugged again, a small sniffle escaped. She took a deep breath and tried not to cry. Munro pulled into the apartment complex and Aislinn got out quickly and went straight upstairs.

Munro ran after her, "Aislinn please wait."

She stopped just outside his apartment and wiped some tears away. She was facing the door and he came up behind her. "I'm sorry I'm being such a girl," she said cracking in her voice.

He spun her around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and cradled her head. She looped her arms up under his shoulders. She didn't cry but she didn't let go of him.

"I know you don't like it, and trust me neither do I. You have nothing to worry about, I promise. I'm all yours," Munro smiled and pecked her quickly. She offered a small smile in return.

"Now should we go get my stuff? I want this to be my home," Aislinn suggested trying to rid herself of the fear of Munro's future on set relationship.

He nodded, "Let's go. I'm excited for you to move in."

She laughed held his hand, "Yeah we need rules though. Like no leaving the toilet seat up, or no dirty dishes in the bedroom."

"Oh I see, so now that I'm basiclly stuck with you, you decide to be all bossy," Munro said as if it were logic.

"Please, even before I made up my mind about any of this you were pretty much stuck with me. I'm not ever about to let you get away easily," Aislinn laughed and kissed him quickly before hopping back in the car.

xxx

She set down the last box with a huff. "That's all my stuff, I am officially moved in."

He smiled and sat down on the couch. She pushed her box of books over to the book shelf. She began carefully sorting their books by genre, and author. She smiled in satisfaction when she finished.

Munro had gone for a shower in the bathroom just off his bedroom. She picked up the two boxes of clothing and made he way to her closet. In the same way she did with the book shelf she organized her clothes and his by color and who owned them.

She flopped down onto the bed with a sigh. She had more unpacking to do but she was tired right now. She heard Munro come into the room but didn't even flinch.

She laid on her stomach, and he crawled onto her carefully. He wore only baggy black sweat pants with the waistline of his boxers appearing at the top. His shaggy wet hair hit her face when he nibbled on her ear with a smirk. She squirmed, "Come on. I'm really gross from unpacking today. Let me shower first."

He didn't let up, nor did he plan on it. She sighed and rolled over and plastered her lips on his. Her hands already in his wet hair, an his on her hips. She smirked and ran her hands gently over his defined shoulder blades. Goose bumps rose from his skin at her touch.

She sighed when his hand entered her shirt and pushed it up exposing just a little of her toned stomach. He smirked and kissed her neck and jaw line several times. Her hands stayed locked in his hair.

He hit the sweet spot in the crook of her neck, and she let out a sweet moan. She thrust her hips into his quickly. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes, "I don't want this to get out of hand. I'm sorry."

She scowled and rolled out from underneath him. She faced away from him on the edge of the bed. "Babe, come on. I just- we had an agreement that we weren't going to take it too far for a while."

"That doesn't mean when I throw myself at you in an obvious way that you reject me and pull away," Aislinn said in a half mumble.

She stood from the bed, and pulled her shirt down the rest of the way. She scampered off to the bathroom, and slammed the door.

He colapsed onto the bed with a thump. He groaned to himself. How could he have been so dumb? There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her or that she wasn't amazing, but they had made an agreement. He should have just went with it, but no he had to be an asshole about it.

He laid there and waited for the shower to turn on. It did but along with it he heard Aislinn's soft sobs. He immediately jumped up from the bed and stepped into the bathroom cautiously.

Although the shower was running, Aislinn sat fully dressed on the floor in tears. He felt even worse for doing what he had done now. He shut off the shower, and sat down with her. He pulled his knees into his chest beside her but didn't touch her.

He looked at her with sad eyes, "Ais, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She shook her head, "I know, it still hurts though. I just feel crappy now."

Munro sighed but still didn't touch her, "Aislinn, I'm the one that should feel crappy. I was a total jerk about it, I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "You weren't though, we had an agreement and that's fine. I'm just being a girl, these thoughts just keep running through my head."

Munro looked at her with sad eyes, "Like what? Talk to me, please. I'm not going to be bad."

She shuddered for a moment the wiped away a tear, "When you reject me I feel like I'm not good enough, or it's my age, or it was bad the first time, or you are losing interest. All these things sound like it's you, but it's me driving you towards feeling that way."

Munro's heart broke evertime she suggested something, "Babe, none of what you just said is true. It never has been and it never will be. We've had this discussion, your age doesn't bother me, and if anything you're too good for me. And if you're worried about me losing interest or it being bad last time you're worrying over nothing. I am still all yours with all my interest glued on you, and as for last time, it could never have been better."

Aislinn let out another sniffle, "I'm sorry I make you sit here and reassure me of every little thing. I'm so used to be indenpendant and confidant that now that I really like you and feel like I need you around I'm falling apart."

Munro sighed and understood her point of view, "We've had a lot of stuff happening since we got together. It's okay to be a little afraid, I promise not to hurt you."

She finally laid her head gently on his shoulder, "We fight a lot and sometimes I wonder if it's worth it but then I remember how you always pick me up and fix whatever it is. Even when we were majorly fighting you still were there for me, I can't let you go."

Munro kissed her head, "I won't leave, and I'm here to pick you back up. It's part of my job, and I love it."


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone! I really hope you're enjoying this! The reviews are wonderful thank you! :) happy holidays!**

Aislinn's eyes opened to the bright November sun shining through her Toronto window. She sighed and rolled away from the window. She slowly gained real consiousness. She heard russling in the kitchen and sat up quickly. What if it was another break in? She picked up the umbrella that lay in the corner of the room and she crept down the hall. She turned into the kitchen holding the umbrella up.

Munro turned and jumped back holding his hands up. Aislinn let out a sigh of relief and lowered the umbrella. "Sorry, I thought you were another robber," Aislinn smiled innocently.

Munro shook his head and smirked, "Yeah, I figured that much. I'm sorry I woke you up. Go back to bed."

She nodded and returned the bedroom. She closed the blinds to block the sun and crawled back under the warm covers. Her eyes drifted closed while she smiled.

Munro walked in after she had fallen back asleep and smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He felt a pang of guilt. She should always look so peaceful. Instead, their relationship was complicated because he never thinks things through. That's about to change.

He took the rose in his hand and set it down next to her pillow. Next, he fetched her breakfast in bed from the kitchen. He knelt down in the bed in front of her, "Babe, wake up."

Her smile returned when she heard his voice. She opened her eyes. First she saw the rose. A wide grin spread across her face. She sat up, and looked at the food in his hands. "Is this all for me?"

He nodded, and set the tray in front of her, "Welcome home Ais."

She leaned over and pecked his lips quickly before looking at all the food. She widened her eyes and picked up the fork and began to eat her waffles.

He sat contently and watched her eat. He smiled and tired to imprint the image of her smiling into his brain forever. She glanced over to him, "What are you looking at?"

He smirked, "Nothing, I was just thinking of how lucky I really am."

She gave him a look as if he had made a sarcastic remark, "Ais, I'm serious. You're so good to me."

Her face turned a shade of red, "Oh yeah, and you're so rotten to me. I mean, you make me feel better all the time. You're always there for me. I feel so safe when I'm with you, and you just brought me breakfast in bed."

In turn, his face turned red. She smirked, and applauded herself internally for making him blush. He smiled at her as she continued to eat, "I love you." He said the words but I didn't register. He felt them, and he couldn't hide them from her.

She looked up in surprise and he immediately remembered their other agreement, "Ais, I'm sorry. My brain just doesn't work when I'm with you. I know we had-"

She grinned, "Hey, I love you too." She pressed her lips fully onto his and slid her tongue into his mouth. He came closer to her as their tongues battled. She broke away in need of air, smiled.

He chuckled as she took her last bite. He lifted the tray carefully away and took it to the kitchen. She sighed and grinned.

Jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom, Aislinn went quickly. She showered faster than normal. She dried her curls, and applied her normal make-up. She went to her closet and picked out a purple v-neck with a matching floral scarf. With it she paired her skinny jeans and wool socks. To top it all off she threw on her mockisons.

She walked into the kitchen, and Munro was watching some TV. She sighed and went to he dishes in the sink. She did them without any words to Munro. She liked being comfortable enough sit with him and that conversation wasn't necessary. When she finished she finally checked her phone.

Jordy had called once earlier that morning. Aislinn quickly dialed her number and sat on the counter.

"Hey Ais," Jordy answered sounding happy.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call. What's up?" Aislinn smiled.

"We'll I was wondering if you wanted to girls night out?" Jordy suggested. It had been a while since they had hung out just them off set.

She thought for a moment if she ha anything to do tonight, "Yeah, sure that sounds like fun. Come over to my new place around 7 to get ready?"

"New place? When did that happen?" Jordy questioned. Apparently a lot had happened since they last had a real conversation.

"Oh yeah, I moved in with Munro. No big deal, we can talk later though. So I'll see you at 7?" Aislinn said with a happy tone.

"For sure! See you then," Jordy replied and clicked off the phone. Aislinn hopped down from the counter and joined Munro on the couch.

"Who was that?" Murno asked, having heard Aislinn's conversation.

Aislinn cuddled in close, "Jordy. It's cool if she comes over tonight to get ready to out together?"

Munro nodded, "Yeah sure, this is your place too. You do what you want."

Aislinn smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, and her hand on his heart. She smiled that it was beating so quickly. "Your heart is speeding."

Munro smirked, "That's because of you."

Aislinn laughed, "Okay, Mr. Cheesy. I love you."

Munro's smirk grew wider, "Love you more."

xxx

Knock, knock. "One second I'm coming." Aislinn said in a half giggle. She climbed off of Munro, who laid on the couch, and ran to the door. Munro laid there with a smirk.

Jordy laughed at Aislinn when she opened the door. She shook her head and pulled Aislinn's shirt so it was once again covering her bra. Aislinn's cheeks turned red, and she fixed herself and flattened her hair.

"Sorry for interrupting," Jordy laughed and headed towards the bedroom.

"You should be," Munro yelled after her in a teasing manner.

Aislinn shot him a harsh look, "Clam it." She walked into the bedroom where Jordy was setting up mirrors and makeup on the floor. Aislinn sat in front of the apposing mirror. She shuffled through the large amount of stuff in front of her.

"So Ais, I want details," Jordy asked with a huge grin. She was removing her day make up to re apply for their night out.

"Well, we had an awfully rocky start. We had major issues because we started off too fast, so we tone it down. Then the break in happened and I really needed him. Long story short I ended up moving in despite or agreement to slow down. And, since I've moved in we're discovering our other agreements are dumb too."

"So as of now you two are like super good?" Jordy asked applying her makeup slowly.

"Yeah, we are. He's so great to me, but I still feel like we're possibly going too quickly," Aislinn said with a shrug.

"I really don't think so though, because you two were best friends for the longest time before you got together so really you've skipped the awkward not being comfortable with each other. So I think your golden."

Aislinn laughed, "Your golden Pony Boy." She quoted the outsiders and the two continued laughing.

Munro stuck his head inside the room, "Hey Ais, I'm going to go hang out at Luke's for a while, you good?"

Aislinn nodded, got up and followed him out of the room, "Yeah I'm good. Hey, I'm sorry Jordy showed up and we totally got cut off. Maybe later she I get home, you can remind me where we left off?"

Murno smirked, he sexy seductive voice made him weak in the knees, "I'm sure I can do that. I love you."

She smirked and kissed him lightly, "I love you too." She turned to walk back to the bedroom, but Munro's hand caught her ass just as she took a step. She yelped, jumped and scampered away down the hall.

Munro smirked to himself and left the apartment. Aislinn sat back down with Jordy. "Did I hear the L word?"

Aislinn looked up at her with a smile, "Yep, I told you things moved quickly." Jordy shrugged, and smiled. The girls continued to get ready and left for the teen club around 11.

xxx

Aislinn came back in at around 4am. Jordy and Aislinn partied hard. She took off her high heels and crept down the hall trying not to wake Munro.

She peeked in the bedroom, Munro was fast asleep with just the reading light on. She smiled and snuck into the bathroom. She got ready for bed, then quickly but quietly got into bed. Munro rolled over and smiled.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I really tried not to wake you."

He shrugged, "I figured, I haven't really been sleeping. I was waiting for you to get home."

She looked at him with furrowed brows, "I texted you and said don't wait up. I'm fine on my own."

He shrugged once more, "Well, I was lonely so I couldn't sleep alone."

She giggled and pecked his cheek. Then she yawned, "I'm here now, let's get some rest. We have a meeting tomorrow afternoon."

He smiled and turned out the lamp. She curled up into his arms with a grin, "I love you."

He kissed her head full of auburn curls, "I love you too Ais."

xxx

"Alright everyone is here, let's get started," Stephen said as they all sat around the round table at the set.

"So we have big big news. 12C, which we are about to start filming, has been rewritten. It has been for good reason as well. We have some old cast members returning to set," Linda said in her typical cheery tone.

"We have the return of Shane Kippel, Mike Lobel, Miriam MacDonald, and Cassie Steele," Stephen said as they all stepped into the room one by one. Most people's mouthed dropped. This room now contained DTNG originals, and it was thrilling.

Cassie ran over to greet her youger sister Alex , while Miriam went to say hello to Stefan. Mike and Shane stood by looking around at all the newbies. Munro took enishitive. He stood up and walked towards Mike and Shane.

"Hey, how's it feel to be back?" Munro asked standing casually next to them.

Mike smiled at him, "Pretty good, I see a few familiar faces."

Shane's jaw dropped, "Little Edwards is that you?"

Aislinn nodded and walked over to the boys. Shane and Aislinn threw their arms around each other. They bad always been close when she was younger. They just clicked well.

"It's really me and I'm not little Edwards anymore. I'm just Clare. How have you been?" Aislinn asked standing next to Munro.

His hand found the small of her back, and although Shane didn't notice, Mike sure did. He found the pairing interesting, "I'm great. It's so great to be back." Shane was so excited that he found someone he was so close with still around.

"Alright, alright. Everyone return to the their seats. Now we need to discuss plots and new 12C. For this 12C we have some great pairings," Stephen explained.

"Alright, we will have Miriam and Shane that are the married in Niagra couple. Mike and Cassie as always will stay together. Munro and Aislinn stick together through the whole thing, and as final we have Jessica with AJ," Linda said enhusiasticly. Munro squeezed Aislinn's hand knowing they were going to be together on and off set for a while. Everyone was thrilled as Linda and Stephen continued to discuss the proccess of 12C.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Ais, wait up," Shane called after Aislinn and Munro as they left filming. It was finally Christmas break and they wanted to get out of here.

She smiled and turned to Shane, "Shane, hi."

He smirked, Munro got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Listen I'm having this Christmas get together thing at my place, tonight. You should come, bring a date or Munro... Whatever you want."

Aislinn nodded, "Sure yeah. That sounds great. I suppose we'll be seeing you then."

Shane smiled and turned back towards set. He wasn't done filming for the day. Munro took Aislinn's hand, "Does he not realize that we're together?"

Aislinn walked towards the parking lot, "He's super oblivious most of the time. I've even mentionned it but he doesn't pay a lot of attention. He told me once to never date whoever my character was dating because it was weird."

Murno smirked, similar to what Shane had done just minutes ago, but this time Aislinn's heart raced and jumped, "Well, why didn't you listen?"

Aislinn grinned and her cheeks turned pink, "By the time we were best friends I knew you were the guy for me so anything beyond that didn't really matter to me."

"Well are you sweet," Munro smiled and kissed her nose cheerfully. "So what do you want for Christmas?"

She looked at him, "I don't want anything for Christmas. I really don't. What do you want for Christmas?"

He looped his arms around her petite waist and followed her down the hall, "I want you." The way he whispered it seductively in her ear made he weak in the knees.

"Yeah well if you keep doing that your going to end up getting your gift really early," She breathed back. He had this way of making her stomach do summer saults just by breathing.

Knowing exactly what she meant, "Doing what?" He whispered in the ear again. She nearly colapsed in the hallway. She spotted the nearest bathroom and made a b-line.

She dragged him inside and locked the door behind him. She pressed him up against the door and attacked his lips. She had her hands into his hair, and his hands on her hips firmly. She broke away momentarily to remove her dress, "Woah, okay I didn't know you could be so forward." He said with a smirk.

She smirked right back and sent her hand to his crotch. She heard him suck in a breath. Aislinn didn't stop. She fumbled with his jeans and belt while they never broke their gaze. His pants hit the floor and she whispered, "Fuck me."

He certainly didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her with one hand by the waist and slammed her up against the door. His erection up and ready to go she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned.

He kissed her fully on the lips and pushed his pelvis into her with her pink string thong still on. She gasped, "Munro now."

He pushed aside the underwear and pushed himself into her. She gasped getting used to his size again. He pounded into her and she loved every minute of it.

She hit the door with a thud once more and her orgasm came in waves. They cried for each other. Munro set Aislinn back on the ground.

Both panting he smirked, "Right now I'm thinking postponing sex was the best thing we could have ever done. That was flawless."

She nodded in return, and pressed her lips to his. She threw her dress up and over her head. Munro pulled up his jeans and fix his hair and shirt. She looked quickly in the mirror and they escaped for his apartment quickly.

They stepped inside his apartment, "I need a shower." She exclaimed throwing her bag down on the couch.

He followed her down the hall grinning, "May I join you? I'm set for round two."

She didn't answer with words but he certainly got the message when she stripped out of her dress and then tossed her thong his way as she skipped into the bedroom.

He shook his head and tucked her underwear away in his pocket. He ridded himself of all clothing and followed her into the shower.

xxx

Munro opened Aislinn's door. And helped her step out onto the icy driveway. Her heeled boots clicked softly on the icy pavement. He closed the door and held her hand as they made their way to Shane's front door.

"Aislinn, Munro! So glad you could be there," Shane exclaimed when he opened the door. She smiled and passed him a bottle of wine that Munro had picked up for the occasion. "Everyone's in the kitchen, help yourselves."

The two slipped into the kitchen and joined the crowd of young adults and few teens. Aislinn almost felt out of place being that they weren't on set anymore and she may have been one of the youngest. She held Munro's hand for support. He never let go, even if she had let him.

"Hey Ais, what'd you get Munro for Christmas?" Annie asked with yet another fake smile. Annie had always had a crush on Munro, and Aislinn knew it but Munro certainly didn't.

"That's for me to know," Aislinn giggled and smiled at the casual group.

"It was totally sex," Daniel Kelly called out. His character, Owen, could be a jerk but in reality Daniel liked to joke around a lot. Whether he knew that's what he had really gotten or not was beyond Aislinn.

The group laughed and continued on discussing holiday plans and traditions. "I swear if I get one more pair of underwear from my mom on Christmas morning," Ricardo threw his hands up in the air. They all laughed and imagined the embarrassing moments of unwrapping underwear on Christmas morning.

The party continued and everyone had some good laughs. Not all of the cast was of age but by 11 o'clock everyone was pretty drunk, even Aislinn. They had resorted to truth or dare like teens often do.

"Alright Annie, I'm going to be super lame with your truth, and ask who o your interested in?" Dylan asked as they all sat casually in the living room.

Annie hesitated then giggled, "I'm actually interested in someone in this room. It's Munro."

Everyone burst out laughing more because of their drunken state than the actual hilarity of the situation. Munro's eyes widened, and he grinned. He theatrically put his hand to his chest, and stated "Oh I'm absolutely flattered. You know, I think it's funny but I'm sure Aislinn doesn't!"

AJ who was not drinking cringed at where this conversation was going. He currently hosted a drunk Aislinn on his lap. Aislinn spoke up, "I already knew that babe no worrys, although sometimes she flirts a little too much if you ask me."

AJ knew it was time to speak up, he knew he would get Aislinn's wrath in the future for not. "Alright guys that's enough."

"No AJ I'm not so sure it is. While we're on the topic I want to say that I think Shane is a little too friendly with Ais. What do you think guys?" Munro sputtered out half in a slur.

Shane had passed out an hour ago and Munro was in no fear of bringing this up, but maybe it was just his drunken haze. AJ widened his eyes, being a good friend to Ais, and in turn Munro he stood up with Aislinn and also grabbed Munro on the way out of the room. He called a cab, retrieved their belongings, and put them in a cab home.

xxx

Aislinn stirred out of a heavy sleep. Munro still lay passed out beside her in bed. She had nothing on, and was feeling the wrath of her rare drinking from last night. She took the sheet with her down the hall and into the kitchen. She fussed through the drawer trying to find some Advil. She downed two pills and grabbed a few bottles of water.

She returned to the bedroom and threw on one of Munro's t-shirts. She sat in bed and picked up her phone. She had a missed called from AJ, and two text messages from Annie.

She had a brief recollection of the preceding evening. She ignored Annie's messages to call her and proceeded to call AJ. She knew he would know the details of the evening he didn't drink.

"Hey Ais, how's your head?" AJ said answering the phone with a playful tone.

"Not so great but I'll live. You mind giving me a brief on last night, I'm a little foggy." Aislinn said with a smile.

"Yeah um, Annie confessed her love for Munro. Munro said he didn't like Shane flirting with you, and you sat on my lap all night trying to make out with me," AJ lited off the evenings events nonchalantly.

"Oh god, please tell me that nothing happened from there." Aislinn said holding her head in embarrassment.

"I called you and Murno and cab. You guys went home, but then I got a nice butt dial of the two of you having sex. Classy Ais, you're lucky we've been friends for so long and I'm cool," AJ said with. A small chuckle at the end.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I owe you big time. I'm not sure how I will face everyone after Christmas, but I'm glad you're so good to me. Love you babe," Aislinn said. Her and AJ had always been so close. People often thought they were dating, but they were just to close for that.

"It's fine babe, love you." AJ replied before hanging up. She heard the phone click and she tossed it away. She colapsed backwards and looked over at Munro, who was beginning to stir.

She smiled when he opened his eyes, and smiled at her. "Morning Babe," he said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning," Aislinn replied with a small grin. She sat up and passed him some Advil and water. He grinned and took it graciously.

"So do you remember much of last night? I'm a little fuzzy," Munro said after downing the pills.

She laughed, "I had a lovely chat with AJ a few minutes ago. He gave me all the details on what went on."

"Okay, should I be worried or what?" He asked hesistantly. He often forgot what he did and said when he was drinking.

"Oh it's not what you did as much as it's what you said," Aislinn said trying to dance around the subject. She suspected this conversation would quickly go south when she explained the nights events.

"Spit it out Ais, it can't be that bad," Munro said impatiently. He sat up against the head boards of his bed and she sat face to him with her legs crossed.

"Well I'm just going to go over what AJ saw then we can discuss," Aislinn suggested, this was going to be touchy.

"Okay, now you're worrying me a little," Munro said sitting up a little more.

"Well first I decided that I need to sit on AJ's lap and try to make it with him, which is stupid because he's like my brother. Then Annie confesse she has feelings for you, then you said I'd be mad but I already knew. Long story short you brought up insecurities about Shane and Annie in front of everyone. AJ had our backs and sent us home then we butt dialed him during sex. He was really impressed," Aislinn went over it best she could from her phone call with AJ.

"Oh boys, so we basically let all of our concealed issues come to light in front of everyone," Munro said holding his head.

"So we need to have a small discussion," Aislinn said quietly.

"Why? I don't think our drunken ideas have any reality," Munro shrugged and tried to get out of bed.

Aislinn pulled him back down and looked at him, "I'm not blind or stupidl."

Munro put his head down and spoke quietly, "I know, and I guess what was said has some truth."

"Okay, talk to me I don't want you feeling weird about anything with us," Aislinn said trying to get a glimpse at his face.

"I don't know why but I just don't like th way Shane is with you. It's hard to explain," Munro mumbled. Aislinn sighed and sat next to him against the headboard and put her head on his shoulder.

"Well try, I am listening and I'm not going to get mad," Aislinn encouraged kindly.

"He was around way before me, and I feel like you were too you g to have anything with him so now that he's back I guess I'm threatened," Munro said just loud enough to hear, but barely.

"Aw Babe, don't be. Shane is fellow cast member friendly, not best friendly like we are," Aislinn reassured. She honestly believed there was a major difference.

"Are you sure there is a difference for him?" Munro looked sideways at her.

"I do, he understands it. He just doesn't understand how serious we are. He thinks we're way more casual than we are so he doesn't see any harm," Aislinn tried to explain. It sounded an awful lot like she was simply defending Shane. She wasn't, for all she cared he could leave and she would be okay, because she had Munro.

"I get it, I do, but I don't feel any better," Munro said quietly. He was so hesistant about the subject, and it showed.

"Let's put it this way, Shane could leave my life forever and I would be just fine because I have you. It's that simple, it's me and you," Aislinn reassured once again. It didn't tire her to say it because he had done so much for her.

"Okay, I love you Ais," Munro said finally looking right at her.

She smiled at him genuinely, "I love you too Munro, and don't forget it."

"Do we need to talk about Annie?" Munro asked and Aislinn snuggled into his shoulder.

She groaned, "No, I just don't like her. She has so e dumb schoolgirl crush on you. Whatever, I don't even care."

"That's my girl. It's just me and you," Munro echoed her words for moments earlier. She sighed and closed her eyes. He kissed her head, and then lay his head gently on hers as they as in bed.


End file.
